ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
One Shall Fall: Part 1
Plot In a plumber space station Magister Arnux is typing on a computer when Psychobos, Billy Khyber, Pyro and Dr. Animo teleport in. (Animo): Step away from the computer, Plumber. (Arnux): Aloysius Animo. (Dr. Psychobos): And the g-g-great Dr. P-p-pschobos! (Arnux, pulling out a laser lance): What do you want? (Billy): Your space laser. (Arnux): What? No! I won't allow you to use it for Evil! Arnux blasts Khyber and Pyro melts Arnux's laser lance. Khyber runs toward Arnux and lifts him by his throat. (Khyber): I will rip you heart out and feed it to my prey, then catch them and allow them to feast upon your bones until there is nothing left but dust! Meanwhile Ben and the gang are flying in the Rustbucket III. (Ben): I can't believe you fixed after last week when I- (Kevin): Shh! Rustbucket XX doesn't need to hear about it. (Gwen): It's a ship. They are blasted by The space station. (Ben): Ahhh! They are blasted again. (Kevin): No! Rusty XX! your wing. (Gwen): Oh come on! Ben transforms. (Upgrade): I got this. Upgrade merges with the ship and adds bladed wings four large turrets on the wings and a big cannon on the bottom. Upgrade flies at the space staion firing all weapons. '' (Upgrade): This isn't working! We need to open the hanger. ''Upgrad unmorphes with the ship and transforms. (Electrohacker): Hey, a new guy. Electrohacker opens the doors. (Electrohacker): How? How did I do that? The Ship lands and Ben reverts. (Ben) We need to split up. Gwen you go with Rook. Kevin, I have a special job for you. Meanwhile Gwen and Rook are walking around and see Dr. Animo. (Dr. Animo): Ahhh, Ben Tennyson's team mates we meet again. But this time you are no match fo Doctor Animo and my legions of Tetramand Frogs! Tetramand Frogs start leaping at them. (Rook): Duck! Rook shoots the helmet on Animo's head. (Animo): Gahh! Gwen grabs Animo with a magic lasso. (Gwen): Talk. Meanwhile, Ben is walking up stairs. (Ben): I hear voices up ahead. Better suit up. Ben transforms. (Four Arms): Four Arms! Four Arms finds a room opens the door and sees Khyber and Vulkanus playing chess. (Four Arms): Hi guys. Khyber closes the door and punching sounds can be heard. Then all is quiet, and Four Arms exits the room and continues walking. Meanwhile Kevin bursts in at Max's Plumbing. (Max): Hi, Kevin. (Kevin): Gramps! No time to explain, but we gotta big problem. Ben send me to find a team of guys to help out! Need help now now and now!! (Max): Slow down. Gramps? I think I have what you need. Max presses a red button with an Omega Symbol on it. (Computer): Omega Red Alert! Omega Red Alert! (Max): All plumbers' badges within a 20 planted radius is getting the message. (Kevin): Awesome. (Max): Now back to important stuff, Gramps? (Kevin): Uh.... Meanwhile Gwen and Rook are fighting Pyro is shooting fire everywhere. (Rook): Too much fire. I can't get close enough. Ben enters. (Ben): Hi, guys. What's up? Ben transforms. (Articguana): Articguana! Articguana freezes Pyro who easily melts free. (Rook): Ben, your plan did not work. (Articguana): Chill, dude. Articguana transforms. (Humungousaur): Humungousaur! Humungousaur goes Ultimate and then goes Super. (Super Humungousaur): Super Humungousaur! (Pyro): Eeep. Super Humungousaur shoots freeze missiles at Pyro KOing him. (Super Humungousaur): Cake. Super Humungousaur times out. An explosian is heard. (Ben): Kevin must be back with the backup. (Rook looking out a window): Ben, I don't believe it is Kevin. Ben turns and sees the Chimerian Hammer. (Ben): Oh poo. TO BE CONTINUED Characters *Ben *Gwen *Rook *Kevin *Magister Arnux Villains *Dr. Psychobos *Khyber *Pyro *Dr. Animo *Vilgax *Psyphon *Billy Billions *Vulkanus Aliens used By Ben *Upgrade *Electrohacker (first appearance) *Four Arms *Articguana (first reappearance) *Humungousaur (cameo) *Ultimate Humungousaur (first reappearance;cameo) *Super Humungousaur Category:Episodes